


smettila di parlare!

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	smettila di parlare!

"Smettila sono tre ore che parli" gli disse Tony che ormai pensava che solo ignorarlo fosse l'unica opzione possibile per farlo smettere ma lui parlava e parlava e seguitava a parlare senza il minimo riguardo per chi stava vicino a lui "Nulla di ciò che stai dicendo ha senso e non hai ragione su nulla, forse sul fatto che hai dovuto salvare il mondo ma quello lo abbiamo fatto insieme!" Disse esasperato "Ma quello è successo perché tu hai combinato qualche casino e vorrei più rispetto da un ometto che non si sa curare neanche di sé" . Tony non ce la faceva più "Però te lo sei sposato questo patetico ometto ed è anche grazie a questo patetico ometti se hai un posto dove vivere e una divisa decente" se lui avesse voluto a continuare a punzecchiarlo allora Tony gli avrebbe risposto a Tony "Sei un esperimento di laboratorio , un giocattolino come quelli che creo e che hanno quasi distrutto il mondo".  
Steve provava a parlare ancora ma Tony gli tappa la bocca "No sono tre giorni che parli sempre e che insulti involontariamente qualcuno, quelli che vivono qui stanno entrando di soppiatto pur di evitarti" disse Stark "Ma tu mi hai detto di essere sincero" disse Steve "Essere sincero non significa essere rude, Stevie" gli disse "Se devi continuare ad essere così quella è la porta perché non ho più davanti l'uomo che ho sposato" disse tristemente per poi andarsene sul balcone. Era riuscito a far smettere di parlare Steve anche se a caro prezzo "Non volevo irritarti" disse Steve "Pensavo ti piacesse questo lato di me". Detto questo continuò a parlare pur di farsi parlare ancora da Tony , dopo una mezz'ora Stark lo prese per il colletto e lo baciò "Ok , non ti mollo ma ti prego smettila di parlare" disse Tony "Ma io voglio parlare con te e chiarire" seguitò Rogers "Ci sono molti modi per chiarire che non richiedono le parole" gli disse Tony allusivo per poi baciarlo sul collo.


End file.
